


Pica II

by Jack_Skellington_PumpkingKing



Series: Inedible [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Pica-Syndrome, Toothache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Skellington_PumpkingKing/pseuds/Jack_Skellington_PumpkingKing
Summary: Peter's way to deal with stress has certain consequences.The team finds out and is determined to help.
Series: Inedible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982023
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

He knew it wasn't normal.  
Hell, the majority of his life he successfully avoided people or things that would fit the description for normal. But it was comforting.

Putting the marble in his mouth, he concentrated on the smooth feeling while rolling it around with his tounge.

He kept moving it, occasionally biting down - until a sharp pain made him flinch.

He brought a hand to his left cheek.

He spit the marble out and put it back into a box that contained various items like screws, coins and some figurines, now packed away safe under his bed.

He went over his teeth with his tounge.  
Surely this would go away on its own.


	2. Chapter 2

'What's so funny?' Peter asked. 

'You look like that terran creature you once showed me - a chimp monk!' Mantis continued giggling.

'You mean a chipmunk, Mantis. And she is right Peter.' Gamora looked at him, as if waiting for an explanation.

He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth.

'I've been watching you', Drax chimed in. 'You keep avoiding chewing with the left side of your mouth.'

'Not cool, man! Why are you watching me eat!?'

'Peter, you should seek help,' Gamora said. 'You are already skipping meals. I doubt it will go away on its own.'

He blinked in surprise. 'Don't worry, it's fine.'  
It felt like someone had his nails buried in his gums and was trying to rip his jaw off,  
but him not eating properly had so far nothing to do with his teeth. They probably thought his tooth ache has been going on for longer than it did.

'Nonsense Quill!' Rocket jumped on the table holding a pair of pliers. 'If you need to have a tooth extracted, you could have just asked.'

Peter huffed but put a healthy distance between him and the pliers. 

'You are in pain, I can feel it. Why wouldn't you seek help?' Mantis asked.

'Aww, Petey is afraid of going to the doctor,' Rocket teased.

'I'm not afraid! It's just not necessary.' 

'But I can feel-' 

'I appreciate your concern, but I'll deal with this myself.' He stood up.

'I really doubt you have the medical qualifications to do so Quill,' Drax said.

'What he means Drax,' Gamora said, 'is that he is going to wait till the pain gets so unbearable until he has no other choice to seek help.'

'I'm fine!' Peter shouted on his way to his room.


End file.
